Do ya thing, baby!
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: Proyecto song-fic's! Cada semana! Fechas limite de respuestas: Viernes. Si quieres saber mas de este nuevo proyecto pasa a leer ;) Fic de la semana: Liz thompson Canción: Sola, pasen a leer, mon amour ;)
1. KidXCrona

**_Hoy _****_ten miedo _****_de mí_**

Crona estrujaba la almohada de algodón contra su pecho, algunos suspiros tristes y cansados salían de sus labios. Ella quería poder salir con Maka antes de su próxima misión y pasar tiempo a solas con su amiga, pero una molesta fiebre azoto a Crona que por el momento dejo en reposo en cama, y no una fiebre común y corriente. Medusa había mencionado de esta fiebre antes, mejor conocida como ¨fiebre número catorce¨ cuando una bruja comienza a crear a sus familiares y su cuerpo lo manifiesta con numerosos tatuajes naturales y una picante fiebre de tres días, y a duras penas aguanto el segundo.

Su fiebre era más potente que en otras brujas por su desarrollo atrasado por compartir cuerpo con Ragnarok, gracias a Stein fueron separados y Ragnarok fue traspasado a un cuerpo (construido a gusto por Stein). Gracias a ello el crecimiento de Crona se convirtió en el de una chica común y Maka y Liz se dedicaron de lleno a vestirla como toda una lolita.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se deshizo de la toalla que la cubría, tres líneas diagonales rodeaban sus muslos y la parte superior de sus brazos, ¿Qué clase de familiar seria? Tres líneas caídas no daban muchas pistas.

Suspiro y camino resignada hacia su armario en busca de ropa interior y una prenda fresca y ligera, una playera negra sin mangas de cuello en ¨V¨ y capucha y unas bragas a rayas. Termino de secar su cabello húmedo y se acostó en su cama aun con la temperatura alta y las mejillas totalmente rojas. Un maullido adorable que exclamaba con emoción su nombre la hizo girar la cabeza hacia la única ventana abarrotada de su habitación-celda-calabozo y encontrarse con Blair en su forma de gato.

Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido  
procura tener a la mano un amigo que cuide tu frente y tu voz  
Y que cuide de ti, y para ti tus vestidos  
y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano tu amigo

-¡Crona! Blair ha venido a ayudarte con tu fiebre catorce- dijo Blair con emoción. Sin siquiera dejar que la peli rosa soltara alguna palabra se transformó en su voluptuosa figura humana y con determinación reflejada en sus ojos ámbares dijo sus palabras mágicas con excitación por su pequeño experimento.

-Pump~pumpkink~pumpink!

La habitación se inundó con una nube de humo azul hasta dispersarse por la ventana.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Crona?

-…nya…

Blair abrió sus ojos como platos delineados y llenos de rímel. Un par de orejitas de gato negro se asomaban por la coronilla de Crona.

-¡Oh no! Blair confundió el hechizo de fiebre con el de orejas más suaves de Blair.

Blair toco las orejas y la cabeza de Crona, sin lugar a dudas esas orejas y su cabello se habían vuelto tan sedosas y suaves que el cabello de Crona se había aplacado hasta quedar 100% liso. Solo algo paso por la cabeza de Blair en esos momentos ¨MAKA ME MATARA¨

La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación  
es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre  
como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación

-¡Lo siento mucho Crona, Buscare la manera de curarte!- dijo Blair saliendo corriendo en su forma gatuna por la ventana como alma que lleva el diablo. Crona no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, solo toco una de sus recién estrenadas orejitas y la acaricio con la pulpa de sus dedos. Necesitaba a Maka en aquellos momentos, alguien o algo para abrazar. Aun sentía la fiebre en su cuerpo, sin más se sentó en un ronco de la habitación abrazando a su almohada. A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos por los pasillos largos del sótano, tal vez Marie se perdió nuevamente.

-Crona, ¿Puedo pasar?- Una voz familiar sonó tras la puerta de la celda, ¿Quién podría continuar despierto y rondando por los pasillos de la escuela a aquellas horas? Incluso la luna ya había salido. Ni siquiera podía contestar, solo podía soltar pequeños maullidos.

-En ese caso pasare, perdón por las molestias…

Porque sabes, y si no lo sabes, no importa,  
yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios  
esos labios rojos y afilados

La puerta se abrió dando paso al shinigami de líneas incompletas, sus ojos dorados buscaban a la bruja hasta centrarse en el rinconcito de la habitación donde la pequeña bruja abrazaba a la almohada. Kid se había ofrecido a cuidar a Crona mientras conseguía a su familiar y su orientación mágica cuidando que no sucediera nada malo con su magia, y de paso pasar tiempo con la muchacha. Sin embargo, Kid tardo más de la cuenta por supervisar que su hogar se encontrara total mente simétrico incluyendo el papel higiénico.

Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta  
que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti.

-¿Cro…na?- Kid abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver dos suaves orejas en la cabeza de la muchacha, Crona en cambio se avergonzó de la mirada fija del muchacho y se escondió tras la almohada con pena. Pero Kid continuaba observando algo en especial.

Derecha…

Izquierda…

Derecha…

Izquierda…

-¡SIMÉTRICA!- Esas simples palabras salieron con emoción del azabache, no solo simétrica, también mona y hasta cierto punto sexi. Crona no sabía lidiar con la repentina emoción del shinigami y asomo sus ojitos azules sobre la almohada para encontrarse con el emocionado muchacho hablando de simetría en cuclillas frente a ella con sonrisa de idiota.

-¡Crona, ¿Puedo tocarte?¡

Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto  
se tenga cerrada, porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche  
y te mire y recorra la piel con mi aliento  
y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir

Aunque la pregunta de Kid sonaba atrevida no era echa con mala intención, Crona solo agacho la cabeza y se encogió de hombros y solo asintió ante la pregunta. Kid sonrió ante la aprobación de Crona.

Y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir  
y respires de mí...

Puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar las orejas y el cabello sintiendo la textura suave y sedosa, su aroma natural a violetas se desprendía a cada rose. Crona no pudo evitar disfrutar de la caricia y cerró los ojos para disfrutarla aún más la caricia. Kid jugaba con el cabello rosado y lo acomodaba a su antojo, incluso lo lograba acomodar simétricamente. Bajo sus manos a sus mejillas y las acaricio, ¿Cómo podía tener un rostro tan suave y unas manos tan ásperas?

O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos  
y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso  
ten miedo de mayo  
y ten miedo de mí

Podía sentir aun la fiebre en las calientes mejillas de la muchacha. Paso sus dedos por los labios rojos de la chica, se sentían carnosos y suaves. Crona mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo sus labios se entreabrieron por el rose de los dedos sobre ellos, se volvían totalmente tentadores, daban ganas de mordisquearlos ahí mismo. Bajo sus manos por su largo y delgado cuello que pocas veces tuvo el honor de ver, acaricio su cuello con lentitud como quien esculpe una figura perfecta. Inconscientemente Crona soltó un ronroneo excitante a oídos de cualquiera. Bajo a sus hombros y acaricio los simétricos tatuajes.

Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte  
me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas  
y te bese los pies

Sus brazos de pájaro aun abrazaban la almohada contra su estómago, sin pensarlo, Kid pasó sus manos por el pecho de Crona. A cualquier otra chica le habría asustado o incluso molestado, pero Crona solo soltó un débil gemido. Kid no era el tipo de chico que ponía de excusa la simetría para tocar a una chica, al contrario, era el tipo de chico que ponía de excusa a una chica para probar la simetría, y aunque Crona no fuera muy agraciada físicamente lo que lo volvía más loco en aquellos momentos no era exactamente su simetría.

Y te llame mi diosa  
y no pueda mirarte de frente  
y te diga llorando después:

Sin pensarlo mucho atrapo sus labios en un beso dulce y apasionado. Por un segundo se arrepintió y pensó en pedir disculpas, sin embargo la muchacha también comenzó a corresponderle. Mordisqueo con cuidado su labio inferior y acaricio sus mejillas aun calientes, mordió un poco más sus labios logrando meter su lengua y juguetear en su boca, puso los brazos de la peli rosa en sus hombros y Crona pasaba sus piernas a los costados del shinigami, con los dedos el recorría sus piernas y ella recorría sus cabellos con mas timidez sin percatarse de un par de miradas que los observaban.

Por favor tenme miedo  
tiembla mucho de miedo mujer  
porque no puede ser...

.

.

.

-Ese bastardo…-dijo Ragnarok molesto.

-Vamos, vamos en algún momento tenía que suceder- murmuro Liz jalando a Ragnarok lejos de la escena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola Mon amour!

Hace poco que me lastime el tobillo y me encuentro en casa descansando y se me ocurrió una idea para mantenerme aquí si arruinar mis estudios.

Cada semana subiré un song fic de soul eater/soul eater not! en la que si deseas puedes pedir pareja personaje y/o canción y como KidXCrona son mi pareja favorita iniciare con esta y con la canción ¨Hoy ten miedo de mi de Frenando Delgadillo¨, si no comentas subiré la canción y pareja que yo desee. Si te interesa continúa leyendo las reglas de este proyecto:

*Se aceptan todo tipo de personajes y parejas sin discriminación. No se vale insultos a los del Not! ¡Pobre de aquel cabezón o cabezona que insulte!

*No se discriminaran géneros de música, pueden pedir pop, rock, regge, ska, electrónica, Jpop,Kpop,rap, trova, tradicional, ETC- ejemplo: call me baby, la dosis perfecta, bruno mars, vocaloid, panteón rococó, etc

*Puedes pedir gender bender ejemplo: femBlackStarXMaleTsubaki

*Si no haces una petición antes de la fecha del próximo songfic yo subo lo que yo desee.

*Si una pareja te disgusta pondré en la lista de capítulos el o los personajes principales por si prefieres evitarlo o si deseas leer de un personaje o pareja en específico.

*No se aceptan personajes Oc's -ejemplo: soulXfulanitanoseque

*Los fics pueden ser universo alterno si ustedes quieren solo agreguenlo como detalle del pedido

*Se subirá de entre viernes-domingo

*El comentario pareja y canción elegida será quien responda correctamente una sencilla pregunta de Soul Eater/Soul eater not!, no creas que te las dejare tan fácil ;)

Si tienes dudas de algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Y he aquí dejare la pregunta especial: ¿Cómo se llama la madre de Maka?

Está muy fácil!

Si crees que es una buena idea comenta y da tu respuesta y el personaje/pareja-canción que te gustaría para la próxima semana!

Chao mon amour!


	2. SoulXMaka

**_Amores_****_lejanos_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Esta tarde no pasa nada las calles parecen desiertas  
Carmencita se fue de viaje y quizás nunca más la vea

La vida de Soul se había tornado aburrida tras la partida de Maka a Noruega. Hace exactamente un mes recibió una carta de su madre invitándola a vivir con ella un mes. ¿Qué importaba si solo era un mes? ¡Mucho! Apenas un año atrás Soul y Maka habían iniciado su relación de novios tras una ridícula declaración por parte del albino y tan pronto como su romance comenzaba a dar frutos la maldita carta apareció. Un mes no era mucho tiempo por lo que Maka agradeció mucho su comprensión y preparo emocionada su beliz.

Yo mirando por la ventana el asfalto brillando perlas  
los lugares que frecuentaba no me atraen ni me interesan

¿Y si Maka decide vivir con su madre?

Un mes no era mucho, pero, ¿Una vida sin Maka? ¡Ni loco! Sin duda alguna la idea de perder a Maka le causaba un fuerte dolor de cuerpo completo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Black Star tenía que mencionar aquella pregunta tan repentinamente? El esperaba nerviosamente una llamada que diera buenas o en el peor de los casos malas noticias.

Y aunque hoy no estas voy planificando  
una y otra vez amores lejanos.

Kid se había ofrecido a apoyar a Soul en sus momentos de ansiedad, preferentemente sin la compañía de Black Star que solo lo ponía más de los nervios tanto a Soul como a Kid. Ya habían pasado por un par de librerías en busca de un buen regalo para Maka, terminaron comprando el libro de título más extraño. A Maka le brillaban los ojos al ver una librería, en cambio, a Soul, con o sin Maka lo mataba de aburrimiento.

Y aunque hoy no estas te abro mis brazos  
y yo me quedare aquí esperando.

Kid con sus intentos de distraerlo lo metió a un café al momento que la lluvia caía en sus hombros. Al sentarse en una mesa tenía la esperanza que dijera algo sobre el lugar o comentara algo sobre el Jazz que se escuchaba en el interior del café, pero en lugar de eso sostenía su mentón observando hacia la ventana del local. No podía evitar mirar hacia la ventana de modo melancólico. Extrañaba a Maka como nunca antes. Kid lo notaba en su mirada adornada con una embriagadora tristeza que incluso podía llegar a ser tan contagiosa como la depresión de Crona. Incluso se imaginó a Soul murmurando ¨No puedo lidiar con esto o aquello¨

Esta tarde no pasa nada no me puedo olvidar de ella  
hace un mes que la estoy pensando y no sé si de mí se acuerda.

Todo le recordaba a ella. Cada que alguien mencionaba a Maka incluso a kilómetros de distancia Soul se perdía y Spirit lloriqueaba en el suelo con una muñeca de Maka, más que dar lastima era una escena cómica al momento que sorbía sus mocos con la nariz y gritaba:

¨ ¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAA…!¨

Al igual que Soul, Spirit estaba consciente de las probabilidades de que Maka se quedara con su madre y eso lo hacía tirarse al suelo a llorar más. Prefería mil veces ver a su amada hija con Soul que tenerla lejos de él.

Mi futuro es casi incierto pero ese no es el problema  
donde pongo mis sentimientos si esta noche  
ay luna llena.

Los intentos de Kid de distraer a Soul de sus problemas fueron en vano cuando el estúpido de Black Star se atravesó en su camino gritando y preguntando a su hermano del alma por Maka. Al final Black termino con un millón de Kid-Chop imitando a Maka con su patineta Beelzebub.

En un último intento de animar a Soul le animo diciendo que seguro más tarde Maka le llamaría y le diría que ya iba en camino a Death City. Pero Soul no se podía sacar la idea de las decisiones de Maka, Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionaban, aunque por Maka haría eso y más. Cuantas veces no se había imaginado una vida entera con ella, en la esperaría por siempre y mantendría sus brazos abiertos esperándola por siempre. Subió resignado a su departamento esperando tirarse en el suelo intentando no llorar. Los chicos Cool no lloran.

Y aunque hoy no estas voy planificando  
una y otra vez amores lejanos.

Giro la perilla de la puerta con desinterés intentando no caerse en pleno pasillo por un fuerte empujón que recibió al llegar. Un aroma a menta inundo sus fosas nasales mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban con cariño y amor. Dos no tan pequeños montes se pegaban a su pecho y sus piernas cedieron ante el sorpresivo abrazo. No fue necesario ver, ni oír, ni hablar para saber que los labios más deliciosos le daban un tierno beso en los labios. Su corazón rechinaba como un tren de vapor comenzando su viaje con su mecanismo en marcha.

Entonces ahí estaba ella, con esa sonrisa condenadamente adorada por el albino. Sin duda alguna su expresión era todo un chiste al momento de ver a Maka reír tiernamente sobre su pecho. Soul se alegró de haber abierto la puerta con los brazos abiertos. Los tonos de voz sintéticos de Maka volvían a desbordarse por sus labios.

-Estoy en casa…

Y aunque hoy no estas te abro mis brazos  
y yo me quedare aquí esperando.

Soul se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y susurrar sobre sus labios.

-Bienvenida…

**Canción**: Amores lejanos-Los enanitos verdes

**Pregunta**: ¿Cómo se llama la madre de Maka?

Animo, ¡Está muy fácil chicos!

Hola Mon amour!

**Sobre****los** **pedidos:**

*Cada semana subiré un song fic de soul eater/soul eater not!

*Se aceptan todo tipo de personajes y parejas sin discriminación. No se vale insultos a los del Not! ¡Pobre de aquel cabezón o cabezona que insulte!

*No se discriminaran géneros de música, pueden pedir pop, clásica, rock, regge, ska, electrónica, Jpop, Kpop, rap, trova, tradicional, ETC- ejemplo: Zpu, bruno mars, vocaloid, panteón rococó, skrillex, Rhiana, obedece a la morsa (ok no, esa no.-.) etc.

*Si una pareja o canción te disgusta pondré en la lista de capítulos el o los personajes principales por si prefieres evitarlo o si deseas leer de un personaje o pareja en específico. Ya sabes que si comienzas de arenoso(a) te me largas.

*Puedes pedir Gender Bender, solo específica ejemplo: femBlackStarXMaleTsubaki.

*Puedes pedir el Gender Bender especial de Hetero, yaoi o yuri. Ejemplo: .Soul.

*No se aceptan personajes Oc's -ejemplo: soulXfulanita-no-se-que.

*Si tienen una petición extra solo dilo, no será ignorado, cariño ;)

*La historia no se desarrollara necesariamente en Shibusen como técnicos y armas. Ejemplo: época victoriana, espacio exterior, vida cotidiana, maho shojo/shonen?

*No porque quieras Lemmon vas a andar poniendo canciones que digan ¨quiero-romperte-el-culo¨ rara vez subiré Lemmon, usualmente subiré normal o máximo Limme. Pero quien sabe, Con suerte tu canción tendrá algo de Lemmon. ewe

*Si no haces una petición antes de la fecha del próximo songfic (Viernes) yo subo lo que yo desee.

*Se subirá de entre viernes-domingo. Por lo que el viernes es la fecha límite de pedido.

*El comentario pareja y canción elegida será quien responda correctamente una sencilla pregunta de Soul Eater/Soul eater not!, no creas que te las dejare tan fácil. Ejemplo: (respuesta de la pregunta)+ (Personaje o pareja)+ (canción) y si desean + (extras)

Recuerden que si no comentan yo subo lo que quiera. Si tienes dudas de algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Si crees que es una buena idea comenta y da tu respuesta y el personaje/pareja-canción que te gustaría para la próxima semana.

Chao mon amour!


	3. JaquelineXKimXCrona

___Para: Guest ;)_

* * *

**_Love is war._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Le encantaba todo de ella: su cabello rosa y cremoso, sus ojos llenos de naturaleza, su figura agraciada, incluso su personalidad avariciosa y embustera. Su actitud era la de un chico, pero su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer. Una mujer guapísima a la que cito con un propósito que hacia explotar su pecho.

**Ya no hay lugar a donde ir**  
**por la intensidad de este amor AH…!**

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos temblaban bajo la brisa que atormentaba a su desorientado sistema nervioso aun decidido a encontrar a Kim Diehl, la muchacha de la que se había enamorado. El primer amor de su vida. Y a pesar de no conocerla hace mucho estaba segura de algo: ese sería el día en el que ella confesaría sus sentimientos.

**Las nubes gris ceniza monocromo tumulto  
La luz del sol crea mi sombra  
el color del atardecer ha cambiado **

**Ah... el mundo se distorsiona**  
**y de alguna forma sigo amándote**

En una rápida nota con letra ligeramente temblorosa la citaba al atardecer en la azotea del Shibusen, perfecto para apreciar el atardecer. Sin embargo, su sombra continuaba creciendo en el suelo y Kim no hacia acto de presencia. Ese día, Kim jamás asistió a su confesión.

**Lo entiendo... pero, ¿Que debería hacer? **  
**¿Qué debí hacer?... ¿Qué voy a hacer?**  
**que tonta fui... así que...**

¿Por qué no asistió? Ya que por fin se había armado de valor la dejo plantada. Un pedacito de ella se rompió, mientras que su moral se hundía hasta las plantas de sus pies, en esos momentos le hubiera encantado ser como Black Star y tener un ego enorme. Seguro eso era un rechazo, ya lo esperaba desde el momento en que pego aquella nota en el casillero de la peli rosa.

H**oy daremos comienzo a esta guerra **  
**para verte feliz aun con otra persona**  
**este amor se convertirá en un crimen**  
**declarare mis verdaderos sentimientos**

Que tonta había sido al pensar que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos como en los romances de libros de Maka. En su desesperación de muchacha enamorada lloro, entre la almohada y la pared, tal vez lloro tan fuerte sobre su almohada que incluso Kid logro escuchar la tristeza de su corazón roto. Aunque solo hubiera soltado lágrimas y el mayor ruido que hubiera podido provocar eran leves gemidos entrecortados, de alguna forma, había logrado escucharla llorar de amor. ¿Tan malo era querer confesarse?

**De tanto gritar protestas mi megáfono comienza a fallar **  
**¿tan desesperada me veo al intentar llamar tu atención?**  
**y aun así no lo consigo.**

Intento acercarse a ella lo más posible, verla, hablarle y con suerte, rozar su mano, pero su mano ya era tomada por alguien más, alguien que si era especial para ella. La razón por la que Kim no había asistido estaba frente a ella. No, no era un obstáculo, la razón no era solo una piedra en el camino. La razón era su amiga, su compañera, su amante. Ella era la dueña de sus manos, de sus abrazos, de sus ¨Te quiero¨ y sus palabras de amor. Era solo ella la única que saborearía sus labios con libertad y entraría con libertad en su corazón, como un hada en sus dulces sueños.

-¿Sucede algo, Crona?-Pregunto Jaqueline O. Latern Dupre. Sus cabellos eran recogidos por una cola de caballo en alto y un broche de mapache se posaba del lado derecho de esta, evidentemente, ese era un broche de Kim

-N-nada…

**Ah antes de que me diera cuenta el cielo se despejo**  
**eso no me pudo satisfacer**  
**el no poder controlar mis sentimientos**  
**¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Qué debí hacer?...**  
**no estoy llorando... y no voy a llorar... **

-te quiero...- dijo rápidamente.

-Perdona, pero yo, no podría…porque…

-Solo dilo, se directa, me rendiré si es necesario.

-…

-Sé que quieres a alguien más, de eso estoy segura.

-Lo siento mucho.

**Comencemos la guerra, ataca al corazón**  
**aun así, sin elegir**  
**te intentare encantar, llamare tu atención?**

A pesar de sus poco comunes firmes palabras, no pudo evitar soltar sus lágrimas silenciosas nuevamente. Sus ojos azules se desbordaban en fila por sus mejillas y su cabello dejaba de bailar con su vestido.

-En serio lo siento- dijo dando un ligero beso en su mejilla.

**La emboscada comenzó **  
**mis fuerzas aún están en desventaja**  
**el amor es ciego **  
**por un beso lograra abrir mis ojos…**

Sin duda alguna, Crona acababa de perder a su primer amor y su corazón estaba en tantos pedazos que ni el mejor pegamento industrial podría re componer. Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente al sentir un cálido beso en la frente, justo al centro. Un pedacito de cielo volvió a brillar por un instante.

Tal vez ese beso no pertenecía a Kim, su mejilla derecha estaba marcada por un ¨Lo siento¨, la izquierda tenía una caricia y su frente decía ¨Te quiero¨

Porque en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. ¿No?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Canción: Love is war- Hatsune Miku

.

.

.

Hola Mon amour!

¡Felicidades Gest!

La respuesta correcta es: Kami!

Espero te guste este pequeño Yuri JakieXKimXCrona. Espero no te moleste que haya agregado algo de KidXCrona, porque además también me gusta mucho el JakieXKim y a sabiendas de que la canción es ¨Love is war¨ ¡Espero no te moleste!

Recuerda que en esta próxima pregunta tú no la podrás responder porque esta semana ya te toco. ewe

Muchos abrazos, besos, letritas de amor (dddytsudawkdjsnfdghlif?) y un hámster llamado Cunnilingus.

Nina: Creo que ha sido la última en comentar, y claro habrá yuri, pero el Hentay o Lemmon me lo guardare para cuestiones especiales, quiero volver popular este proyecto sin necesidad de un fan servicie exagerado. Además hay que saber manejar la narración en relaciones y yo no he tenido experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones sexuales (aun soy una niña). Te daré mi opinión personal y una pregunta: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de ¨50 sombras de Grey¨? Y ¿De qué te enteraste primero: de una universitaria y un joven empresario enamorados o de que se cogían a cada capítulo? Quiero que lo primero que se sepa de este proyecto sea la canción perfecta para la ocasión perfecta y no solo un orgasmo de 5 minutos. Pero quien sabe, en una de esas Soul y Maka están solos en casa. 7w7

Pero si quieres te recomiendo un fic que me gustó muchísimo que si es Lemmon Soul XMaka que leí hace algunos años, ¿Quieres que te pase el Link?

Negumi-chan: Puuuuuuuuuuuu... .3. Te has tardado por un día xD

**_Sobre los pedidos:_**

*Cada semana subiré un song fic de soul eater/soul eater not!

*Se aceptan todo tipo de personajes y parejas sin discriminación. No se vale insultos a los del Not! ¡Pobre de aquel cabezón o cabezona que insulte!

*No se discriminaran géneros de música, pueden pedir pop, clásica, rock, regge, ska, electrónica, Jpop, Kpop, rap, trova, tradicional, ETC- ejemplo: Zpu, bruno mars, vocaloid, panteón rococó, skrillex, Rhiana, obedece a la morsa (ok no, esa no.-.) etc.

*Si una pareja o canción te disgusta pondré en la lista de capítulos el o los personajes principales por si prefieres evitarlo o si deseas leer de un personaje o pareja en específico. Ya sabes que si comienzas de arenoso(a) te me largas.

*Puedes pedir Gender Bender, solo específica ejemplo: femBlackStarXMaleTsubaki.

*Puedes pedir el Gender Bender especial de Hetero, yaoi o yuri. Ejemplo: .Soul.

*No se aceptan personajes Oc's -ejemplo: soulXfulanita-no-se-que.

*Si tienen una petición extra solo dilo, no será ignorado, cariño ;)

*La historia no se desarrollara necesariamente en Shibusen como técnicos y armas. Ejemplo: época victoriana, espacio exterior, vida cotidiana, maho shojo/shonen?

*No porque quieras Lemmon vas a andar poniendo canciones que digan ¨quiero-romperte-el-culo¨ rara vez subiré Lemmon, usualmente subiré normal o máximo Limme. Pero quien sabe, Con suerte tu canción tendrá algo de Lemmon. ewe

*Si no haces una petición antes de la fecha del próximo songfic (Viernes) yo subo lo que yo desee.

*Se subirá de entre viernes-domingo. Por lo que el viernes es la fecha límite de pedido.

*El comentario pareja y canción elegida será quien responda correctamente una sencilla pregunta de Soul Eater/Soul eater not!, no creas que te las dejare tan fácil. Ejemplo: (respuesta de la pregunta)+ (Personaje o pareja)+ (canción) y si desean + (extras)

.

.

.

_**Pregunta de la semana (esta es para los fans del Not!):**_ ¿Cómo es que Kim y Jaqueline se hicieron compañeras?

.

Recuerden que si no comentan yo subo lo que quiera. Si tienes dudas de algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Si crees que es una buena idea comenta y da tu respuesta y el personaje/pareja-canción que te gustaría para la próxima semana.

Chao mon amour!


	4. BlackXTsubaki

_**Roméo kiffe Juliette**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Roméo habite au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment trois/_**

**_Romeo vive en la planta baja del edificio de tres._**

Maka Albarn es la persona más insistente en el mundo. Desde que llego mi primera decepción amorosa, mi sosa vecina de piso insiste en que la acompañe a la fiesta del hermano mayor de Soul, Wess Evans. Hace tanto que no salgo de mi casa que había olvidado que un dios no abandona a sus súbditos. Desde que Patty Thompson me rechazo, no salgo, no rio, no dejo de pensar en mi corazón roto. Pero hoy, gracias a Soul y a una dirección he revivido.

_¨ Black Star.¨_

_¨Me llamo Black Star.¨_

_¨Me llamo Black Star, y vivo en la planta baja del edificio tres.¨_

_¨Me llamo Black Star, y vivo en la planta baja del edificio tres.¨_

_¨Me llamo Black Star, y vivo en la planta baja del edificio tres. Y soy el primer musulmán en superar a Ala¨*_

_¨Me llamo Black Star, y no pienso someterme a dios.¨*_

Lo único que pasa por mi cabeza son esas trece palabras y una sonrisa hermosa. No escandalosa o sexy, pero sincera y amable, ¿Eso sería suficiente para curar mi atolondrado corazón?

**_Juliette dans l'immeuble d'en face au dernier étage/ _**

**_Julieta vive en el edificio de frente a la planta superior._**

-Un gusto conocerte, Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, vivo en el edificio de enfrente en la planta superior. Soy judía* y he venido de Japon.

_¨ Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, vivo en el edificio de enfrente en la planta superior. Soy judía.¨_

_¨ Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, vivo en el edificio de enfrente en la planta superior.¨_

_¨ Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, vivo en el edificio de enfrente.¨_

_¨ Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.¨_

_¨ Tsubaki.¨_

_¨ ¿Qué importa?¨_

**_Ils ont 16 ans tous les deux et chaque jour quand ils se voient/_**

**_ Ambos con 16 años y todos los días cuando se ven._**

**_Grandit dans leur regard une envie de partage/ _**

**_Crece en sus ojos el deseo de compartir._**

He tenido un gran deseo: Conocer a aquella muchacha que pide perdón con la mirada al sonreír, pero, ¿cómo un dios como yo no puede conocer a alguien que ni siquiera va en la misma escuela? Ambos tenemos dieciséis años, pero ella es más alta que yo por un centímetro y medio. Pero cuando yo la veo a ella y ella me ve a mí, estoy seguro que nuestros ojos brillan.

**_C'est au premier rendez-vous qu'ils franchissent le pas/ _**

**_Esta es la primera cita para dar el paso._**

**_Sous un triste ciel d'automne où il pleut sur leurs corps/ _**

**_En un cielo de otoño triste cuando llueve en sus cuerpos._**

**_Ils s'embrassent comme des fous sans peur du vent et du froid/ _**

**_Se besan como locos sin temor al viento y el frío._**

**_Car l'amour a ses saisons que la raison ignore/_**

**_ Porque el amor tiene sus estaciones que la razón ignora._**

Hoy ha sido tal vez el día más cálido de mi vida, a pesar de estar mojado por la lluvia y el granizo. Tsubaki y yo hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer paso, en los videojuegos y el café. Por un segundo pensé que la historia Thompson se repetiría, nuevamente mi corazón se escondería, con el rabo entre las piernas y el ego enterrado en los tenis. Pero ni el viento ni el frio me logró separarme de sus labios de azúcar y sus amables caricias. Hemos ignorado por completo nuestras estaturas, nuestras vidas, la lluvia, el frio, los hielos diminutos chocando contra nuestras cabezas.

**_Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo/_**

**_ Romeo ama a Julieta y Julieta ama a Romeo._**

**_Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo/ _**

**_Y si el cielo no es clemente, muy mal por el tiempo._**

**_Un amour dans l'orage, celui des dieux, celui des homes/ _**

**_Una historia de amor en medio de la tormenta, de los dioses, de los hombres._**

**_Un amour, du courage et deux enfants hors des norms/ _**

**_El amor, el coraje y dos chicos fuera de normas._**

-Hoy saldré a los videojuegos, ¿Vienes, viejo?- pregunto Soul al toque de la campana de salida de la escuela.

-No se…

-Vendrán Maka, Crona, Kid… **_Ts-uba-ki_**-dijo Soul recalcando los nombres.

-¡Por supuesto! Si tanto me necesitas…

-Vamos Black, solo lo haces para disimular lo obvio. Algún día se enteraran.

Yo la amo a ella, ella me ama a mí, no como un mesías, pero si con amor. Aunque cuando nos encontramos el cielo está lleno de nubes. Porque los hombres necesitaban un dios en quien creer, y yo necesito de ella. Soy un dios enamorado de un amor incorrecto, no solo nuestras estaturas son diferentes o nuestras personalidades, también nuestra religión.

**_Juliette et Roméo se voient souvent en cachette/ _**

**_Romeo y Julieta se ven a menudo en secreto._**

**_Ce n'est pas qu'autour d'eux les gens pourraient se moquer/ _**

**_No es que les rodea gente que podía reírse._**

**_C'est que le père de Juliette a une kippa sur la tête/_**

**_Es que el padre de Julieta tiene una kipá* en la cabeza._**

**_Et celui de Roméo va tous les jours à la mosquée/ _**

**_Y que Romeo y su padre van todos los días a la mezquita*._**

A menudo nos saludamos por la ventana con esperanzas de no ser descubiertos, ella arroja un ¨Hola¨ al vacío y yo lanzo un aeroplano de papel lleno de tinta y cariño al cielo, ¿Cómo es que una mortal termino en el cielo y un dios en el suelo? Nuestros amigos estaban conscientes de que este amor no era tema de risa.

Cuando ella y su hermano salían hacia la sinagoga*el con una Kipa y ella escuchando a un rabino, yo me dirigía con mi padre hacia la mezquita, gritando: ¡Gloria a Alá! Ellos buscaban a su salvador, mientras que mi padre y yo nos sometemos con el culo en alto. Dios crea lo que quiere. Cuando decreta algo, sólo dice: "¡Sé!", y es*. Entonces seré lo que quiero ser.

**_Alors ils mentent à leurs familles, ils s'organisent comme des pros/ _**

**_Así que mienten a sus familias, se organizan como profesionales._**

**_S'il n'y a pas de lieux pour leur amour, ils se fabriquent un décor/ _**

**_Si no hay lugares para su amor, fabrican una escena._**

**_Ils s'aiment au cinéma, chez des amis, dans le métro/ _**

**_Se aman en el mundo del cine, con los amigos o en el metro._**

**_Car l'amour a ses maisons que les darons ignorent/ _**

**_Porque el amor que tiene sus mafias que por dentro ignoran._**

Cuando le miento a mi padre ella le miente a su padre, tanto que nos hemos vuelto profesionales en el arte de mentir, actuamos como si estuviéramos en una escena dramática. Nos ofrecemos amor donde podemos, como podemos. En el cine en las escenas de acción y romance, en la casa alejada de Kid, incluso esperando el metro en el subterráneo. Parecería que somos agentes encubiertos, escondiéndonos de las mafias religiosas.

**Le père de Roméo est vénèr, il a des soupçons/ **

**El padre de Romeo se encabrona y sospechaba.**

**La famille de Juliette est juive, tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'elle/ **

**La familia de Julieta es judía, no debes ir cerca de ella.**

**Mais Roméo argumente et résiste au coup de pression/**

** Pero Romeo sostiene y resiste el impulso de presión.**

**On s'en fout papa qu'elle soit juive, regarde comme elle est belle/**

** A quién le importa si su papá es judío, mira lo hermosa que es.**

Hoy mi padre se ha cabreado, lo sospecho desde un principio, desde el día en el que vio salir a esa familia judía del edificio de enfrente, desde que ella y yo coincidimos en esa fiesta. Hoy, él está hecho una furia y la estrella de mi hombro derecho tiene una enorme cortada.

-¡Entiéndelo, maldita sea! ¡Es JUDIA! ¿Qué parte no te quedo claro? ¡Joder, no debes ir con ella! ¿Entiendes?

-¡Estoy enamorado! ¿OK? ¿A quién le importa si su papá es judío?

-¡A mí! Estas deshonrando tus creencias, esos politeístas* también te quieren lejos de ella. ¡Es imposible!

-¡Y que si es judía, que no ves que es hermosa! ¡Por fuera y por dentro, sin importar la religión!

Su rostro era todas venas saltadas.

-¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!

**_Alors l'amour reste clandé dès que son père tourne le dos/_**

**_ Así que el amor sigue, aun cuando su padre le da la espalda._**

**_Il lui fait vivre la grande vie avec les moyens du bord/_**

**_ Él está viviendo con los medios a su alcance._**

**_Pour elle c'est sandwich au grec et cheese au McDonalds/_**

**_ Para ella come un sándwich griego y hamburguesas de queso en McDonalds._**

**_Car l'amour a ses liaisons que les biftons ignorant/ _**

**_Porque el amor tiene sus conexiones y sabe ignorar el dinero._**

Desde que mi padre me abandono he comenzado a trabajar, pero no dejo dejare que esto me impida verla. Intento vivir con lo poco que queda en el apartamento, hace casi un mes que mi padre me abandono. Pero aun salgo con Tsubaki al McDonalds y comemos hamburguesas con queso, ¡Que importa si mi padre me abandono! No necesito tanto dinero para ser feliz.

**_Mais les choses se compliquent quand le père de Juliette/_**

**_ Pero las cosas se complican cuando el padre de Julieta se entera._**

**_Tombe sur des messages qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire/_**

**_Viene en todos los mensajes que nunca debió haber leído._**

**_Un texto sur l'i-phone et un chat Internet/ _**

**_Un texto en el i-phone y charlas por Internet._**

**_La sanction est tombée, elle ne peut plus sortir/ _**

**_La pena se redujo, ya no puede salir._**

Maka ha llegado asustada a mi departamento, tiene sudor en la cara y los dedos están apretando mi ropa.

-Black, estas en problemas.

-Oye, tranquila, ¿Qué sucede?

-El… el padre de Tsubaki… lo sabe todo…

-Te refieres a…

-los mensajes, las cartas, las llamadas, ¡TODO! Jamás la dejaran salir de nuevo.

**_Roméo galère dans le hall du bâtiment trois/_**

**_ Romeo galera en el vestíbulo del edificio de tres._**

**_Malgré son pote Mercutio, sa joie s'évapore/ _**

**_A pesar de su compañero Mercutio, se evapora su alegría._**

**_Sa princesse est tout prêt mais retenue sous son toit/ _**

**_Su princesa muy cerca, pero la sostienen bajo techo._**

**_Car l'amour a ses prisons que la raison déshonore/ _**

**_Porque el amor tiene su razón, prisiones de deshonor._**

Me he convertido en un zombi en el vestíbulo del edificio tres, vagando con mis aires de dios por los suelos, Soul y Maka me han intentado animar sin éxito en mi seco ánimo, pero las ventanas donde se asomaba Tsubaki ya no se abren en el cielo. Ahora el infierno ya no tiene una sola muestra de luz del último piso del edificio de enfrente.

La diosa de mis sueños está a menos de una calle de mí y no puedo siquiera verla por las noches con su cabello negro recién lavado y peinado, de princesa a prisionera. ¿Algún día volveré a verla?

**_Mais Juliette et Roméo changent l'histoire et se tirent/ _**

**_Pero Romeo y Julieta cambian la historia y se toman._**

**_A croire qu'ils s'aiment plus à la vie qu'à la mort/ _**

**_Creer que se aman más en la vida que la muerte._**

**_Pas de fiole de cyanure, n'en déplaise à Shakespeare/ _**

**_No hay cianuro* matraz, sin ofender, a Shakespeare o no…_**

**_Car l'amour a ses horizons que les poisons ignorant/ Porque el amor tiene sus horizontes, venenos que ignoran._**

Soul me ha notado tan desanimado que piensa que moriré, pero no pienso dejar a mi diosa sola. He tenido pensamientos tan tristes que pienso que debería morir con ella, no iríamos a cielos diferentes, iríamos a nuestro paraíso, de la mano. En clases de química, Maka aleja lo más que puede mis manos del cianuro, pero no es necesario, no pienso siquiera en tomarlo. Lo ignorare y salvare a mi diosa.

**_Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo/_**

**_ Romeo ama a Julieta y Julieta ama a Romeo._**

**_Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo/ _**

**_Y si el cielo no es clemente, muy mal para el tirmpo._**

**_Un amour dans un orage réactionnaire et insultant/ _**

**_Una historia de amor en un retrógrado y repelente tormenta._**

_**Un amour et deux enfants en avance sur leur temps. / **_

_**Una historia de amor y dos niños por delante de su tiempo.**_

Estamos en el ojo de la tormenta y el cielo se ha obscurecido aún más. ¨Aléjate¨ grito un rabino ¨Defendiendo ¨ a una familia de un ¨Terrorista¨. Pero aunque yo la ame a ella y ella me haya amado a mí, solo fuimos dos niños enamorados de algo imposible.

Ella se ha ido, viejo.

.

.

.

*Musulmán: Religión monoteísta. Islam.

*Ala: dios musulmán.

*¨No pienso someterme a dios¨: Así, el islam representa la aceptación y sometimiento ante Dios. Los fieles deben demostrar su sumisión venerándolo, siguiendo estrictamente sus órdenes y aboliendo el politeísmo.

*¨Dios dijo: ¡se! Y es.¨: Corán, 3:40-41. El Corán es el libro sagrado del islam.

*Judío: Religión politeísta.

*Mesías: Los judíos no creen en cristo como el hijo de dios, y aún esperan al mesías.

*Sinagoga: centro ceremonial de los judíos.

*Kipá: sombrero de casquete religioso judío.

*Mezquita: Edificio destinado al culto islámico.

*Politeísta: Cree en un solo dios.

*Cianuro: Sustancia venenosa. (con la que se suicida romeo en ¨¨Romeo y julieta¨).

.

.

.

* * *

**Cancion:** Roméo kiffe Juliette - Grand Corps Malade

**Genero:** Slam

******Idioma:** Frances

Hola, Mon Amour!

Este capítulo se me ha dificultado, pues he tenido que traducir esta canción palabra por palabra, pero vale la pena. Me la he pasado en Wikipedia escribiendo ¨Judíos y musulmanes¨ toda una hora en busca de información. Son las 3:11 AM y sinceramente, quiero dormir!

Me ha gustado que Black haya tenido una religión tan sumisa y Tsubaki en aspectos físicos le queda de judia (Hitler 7.7) los musulmanes también son muy estereotipados por terroristas e hijos de Bit*h con las mujeres, estereotipos.

Este Song-Fic es triste, lo sé, y quise hacer un TsuStar como una de las parejas y personajes reconocidos.

Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo, y adivinen que… Cambio de planes! Si quieres saber, continua leyendo…

**Sobre los pedidos:**

**Cambio de planes, mis amores! NUEVAS REGLAS, BABY's!**

Desde hoy las parejas y o personajes serán elegidos por medio de votos. El que tenga más votos positivos: ¡Gana!

*Cada semana subiré un song fic de soul eater/soul eater not!

*Sin discriminación. No se vale insultos a los del Not! ¡Pobre de aquel cabezón o cabezona que insulte!

*No se discriminaran géneros de música, pueden Recomendar/pedir pop, clásica, rock, regge, ska, electrónica, Jpop, Kpop, rap, trova, tradicional, ETC- ejemplo: Zpu, bruno mars, vocaloid, panteón rococó, skrillex, Rhiana, obedece a la morsa (ok no, esa no.-.) etc.

*Si una pareja o canción te disgusta pondré en la lista de capítulos el o los personajes principales por si prefieres evitarlo o si deseas leer de un personaje o pareja en específico. Ya sabes que si comienzas de arenoso(a) te me largas.

* Gender Bender, ejemplo: femBlackStarXMaleTsubaki.

*Gender Bender especial de Hetero, yaoi o yuri. Ejemplo: .Soul.

*No pondré personajes Oc's -ejemplo: soulXfulanita-no-se-que.

*La historia no se desarrollara necesariamente en Shibusen como técnicos y armas. Ejemplo: época victoriana, espacio exterior, vida cotidiana, maho shojo/shonen?

*No porque quieras Lemmon vas a andar poniendo canciones que digan ¨quiero-romperte-el-culo¨ rara vez subiré Lemmon, usualmente subiré normal o máximo Limme.

*Se subirá de entre viernes-domingo.

*La pareja o personaje elegido será la/el que tenga más votos positivos. Ejemplo: ¨X¨: 4 Vs ¨X¨:6

Recuerden que si no comentan yo subo lo que quiera. Si tienes dudas de algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Si crees que es una buena idea esta nueva dinámica, comenta y da tu respuesta y el personaje/pareja-canción que te gustaría para la próxima semana.

* * *

**Los elegidos de esta vez:**** Liz Vs Kami ewe **

**Voten por su favorita!**

** Chao, mon amour!**


	5. HarvardXJaqueline

_**El cine**_

...

...

...  
El asqueroso aroma a cloro llego con rapidez a mi habitación, la ropa blanca estaba medio húmeda en la canasta de ropa y afuera llovía como nunca. Tal vez el sol no volvería por un tiempo, sin embargo, Ox Ford, mi mejor amigo estaba obsesionado en dirigirse al viejo cine de Death City para ver el nuevo filme de Kim Diehl, su actual novia. Por meses rogándole a su ¨amor platónico¨ una sola cita, al principio solo quiso jugar con él y ahora, por extrañas razones, mi súper inteligente amigo es el único novio de Kim que será capaz de notar cuando ella actué y cuando sus palabras sean reales.

Pronto saldremos con las chamarras y paraguas para llegar a la función, aunque sea un cortometraje de 105 minutos, casi todos nuestros amigos irían a ver la primera ¨Película¨ de Kim y el grupo dramático de la universidad.

_**La cola de esta noche no tiene final**_  
_**Dos horas confiando que no colgaran**_  
_**Dichoso cartelito de completo está el local.**_

En pocos minutos visualizo a Tsugumi Harudori y Meme Tatane con sus paraguas infantiles y sus sudaderas coloridas. Veo a Maka Albarn, Black Star y a Death The Kid esperando que sus compañeros de cuarto le logren quitar el abrigo a Crona Gorgon, una chica reservada que nunca usa vestidos y por primera vez se atrevió a usar uno. No uno común, uno sexy y atrevido digno de un dibujo erótico.

La lluvia me comenzaba a molestar y a pesar de ser una película de cine independiente la fila era enorme, cortesía de la popularidad de los actores principales: Kim, no sé quién y no se quien más. Para mi peor suerte la gente enloqueció al saber que los boletos se habían acabado. Los demás ya habían logrado entrar, menos yo. Sabía que en hecho de que ya no había lugar era solo una excusa, solo atravesé 10 personas normales de distancia y me cole por la puerta.

_**Logre cruzar la puerta diez duritos van**_  
_**No me ponga delante ni tampoco detrás.**_  
_**Eterno en la pantalla está el visite nuestro bar.**_

Logre ver a Kim y a Ox en las filas de adelante al igual que a Tsugumi y Meme, las hermanas Thompson se encontraban a lado de ellas con palomitas. En las filas de atrás estaban Maka, Crona, Soul Evans, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star y Kid con sonrisas y murmullos. No me apetecía estar al lado de las escandalosas amigas de Kim o los empalagosos de arriba, pero la fila de en medio era perfecta para relajarse y disfrutar de la película con palomitas de maíz. Por fin me logre sentar y una imagen publicitaria apareció en la pantalla

_**Las luces se apagaron esto va a empezar,**_  
_**La chica de la antorcha ya ocupó su lugar**_  
_**Preludio de que algo emocionante va a pasar.**_

La pantalla proyecto la imagen de los estudios ¨Columbia¨. A mi lado, una chica se sienta en el asiento libre con un montón de chocolates en los brazos. Llevaba una falda azul marino y su cabello azabache caía como cascada por su camisa blanca, la notaba nerviosa, sus ojos delineados y filosos pestañeaban con unas pestañas obscuras. Lo único que evitaba que se perdiera en la obscuridad, era su pálida y aburrida piel de Blanca nieves con el estilo de la chica de la antorcha de Columbia Pictures.  
De sus brazos cayeron sus montones de chocolates al suelo En uno de sus nerviosos movimientos una barra de chocolate Hershey's llego a mi asiento, su rostro se incendió y su lengua tartamudeo, algo ridículamente adorable.

_**Sobre la foto fija de una gran ciudad**_  
_**Los nombres y apellidos de los que serán**_  
_**Actores, directores, productores y demás.**_

Ella da un rápido vistazo a la pantalla y recoge sus dulces para tomar asiento.  
-L…Lo… Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho!  
-No hay problema.  
-Perdona por las molestias  
-¿A qué se deben los nervios?- Pregunte sin interés tratando de calmarla, no quería tener que ver una película con un sillón temblando de pánico al lado.  
-Esta será mi primera película.  
-¿Jamás habías visto una película?  
Ella rio como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.  
-Jamás había visto una película en la que yo apareciese.  
Entre las letras en rojo ella señalo un nombre: Jaqueline O' Latern Dupre

_**El ruido de las fábricas al despertar**_  
_**Los olores y colores de la gran ciudad**_  
_**Me hicieron sentir que yo estaba allí,**_  
_**Que estaba allí.**_  
_**El cuerpo de esa chica que empezó a temblar**_  
_**Cuando el protagonista la intento besar**_  
_**Me hicieron sentir que yo estaba allí,**_  
_**Que era feliz.**_

La película mostraba imágenes de Death City y las Vegas, Nevada.  
Los casinos se metamorfoseaban con las luces, y se convertían en fábricas de carteles de bares con luces de luciérnagas, apostadores, ebrios y de más.  
De las fábricas salían colores grises y humo. La ciudad parecía ser real.  
Por un segundo sentí estar ahí.  
En una escena, Kim aparecía en un café dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jakie como si de una chica enamorada se tratase. Jaqueline lo recibió como un golpe de vergüenza en su asiento, algunas personas se quedaron viendo sus reacciones avergonzadas.  
Su figura apareció en una escena de un beso con Hero. Nuevamente, otro sonrojo. Podría compararla con fuego en las mejillas, su rostro tenía un incendio forestal interior.

_**Las primeras escenas de aproximación**_  
_**Consiguen que te metas**_  
_**En la situación**_  
_**Y poco a poco se va desarrollando la acción.**_

Pase el rato viendo la película con aquella chica que logro robarme una sonrisa. La trama de la película era fácil: Dos hermanos Linda (Kim) y Marco (Hero) escapan de su pasado en una casa de esquizofrénicos donde ambos se enamoran de Mady (Jaqueline) una enferma de 23 años con pensamientos raros. Trataran de regresarla a la sociedad y enamorarla.  
La personalidad que se encuentra a mi lado es totalmente distinta, 100% cuerda y correcta. Su presencia hacia más realista la película al sentir su calor a mi lado.  
-¿Quién diría que una chica tan bonita haría personajes tan enfermos?- susurre para mis adentros.

_**Parece que se ha producido un apagón**_  
_**Silbidos a cabina**_  
_**Tensa situación**_  
_**La chica ya estaba desnuda**_  
_**Cuando se cortó.**_

Por alguna razón, tenía ganas de meterme en la película y aventar a Hero al carajo para ser yo el que se encontraba en aquella habitación de hospital teniendo acorralada a Jakie ente la acolchonada pared y mis brazos.  
Cuando voltee a verla, su rostro parecía fuego. Le vergüenza la tenía al tope y su calor aumento aún más al notar mi mirada sobre ella. Con sus manos cubrió con vergüenza su rostro. Intente esconder su rostro avergonzado abrazándola en mi pecho, pero la hice incendiarse aún más.  
-Así nadie te vera nerviosa, ¿no?  
Y entonces…  
-Se fue la luz… no creo que puedan verme a obscuras je, je…

_**Recuperado el ritmo**_  
_**Ya llego el final**_  
_**Barullo de murmullos que preguntan: ¿qué? ¿Qué tal?**_  
_**Y un desfile de zombis que abandonan el local.**_

No pude ver la película y las luces nunca se encendieron nuevamente, pero tuve la oportunidad de charlar con la chica linterna. Compartimos chocolates y palomitas de maíz. Aunque no reímos ni contamos ningún chiste sonreí, y podría jurar que ella también lo hizo.  
No note cuando se encendieron las luces, ni como la gente se iba molesta como espectros aburridos.  
Todo quedo abandonado a excepción de ella y yo.

_**Durante hora y media pude ser feliz**_  
_**Comiendo chocolate y palomitas de maíz**_  
_**Sintiendo que era yo**_  
_**El que besaba a aquella actriz.**_

Al salir del cine busque a Ox mientras que ella buscaba a Kim. Parecíamos piratas buscando una isla perdida.  
Cuando por fin los encontramos, Kim estaba hecha una furia. Por lo visto, el apagón fue causado por un electricista idiota que derramo leche de fresa en una ¨Batería especial¨  
Ox no podía calmar a su fiera interior y yo no tenía ganas de aguantarla, continúe hablando con Jaqueline y me dio su teléfono.  
-Llámame, tal vez quieras terminar de ver la película.- dijo sonriente llevándose a la fiera de Kim a su departamento y yo llevaba a un agotado Ox exprimido por la ira.

_**El ruido de las fabricas al despertar**_

_**Los olores y colores de la gran ciudad**_

_**Me hicieron sentir que yo estaba allí,**_  
_**Que estaba allí.**_  
_**El cuerpo de esa chica que empezó a temblar**_  
_**Cuando el protagonista la intento besar**_  
_**Me hicieron sentir que yo estaba allí,**_  
_**Que era feliz.**_

-¡Yo quería ver a mi Kim en escena! Maldita sea…  
Mientras él se quejaba, yo pensaba. Yo despertaría en la ciudad y las luces de colores se encontrarían a un pestañeo, no solo lo imaginaria, ahí estaría. Haría que Jaqueline temblara de verdad por mí, no de miedo o vergüenza, bueno, tal vez vergüenza sí. Pero la besaría y ella me correspondería. Y estaría con ella, sin necesidad de hacer bromas o chistes, cosa que no es exactamente nuestra especialidad, pero hablaríamos mucho más que una hora y media comiendo chocolate y palomitas de maíz.

* * *

.

.

.

Cancion: El cine- Mecano  
Genero: Pop 80's  
Idioma: Español

Hola Mon Amour!

ya ni los saludo, pues ni caso me hacen TwT

Me siento mas ignorada que un maestro.

en fin, lo mismo de siempre... Pero antes LEAN LAS REGLAS, MALDITA SEA! NO ES TAN DIFICIL

De lo contrario las oportunidades de pedidos se van al carajo y todo se va a la mierda!

**Los elegidos de esta vez:**** Liz Vs Kami (Otra vez ¬¬)**

**Voten por su favorita!**

**Sobre los pedidos:**

**Cambio de planes! NUEVAS REGLAS!**

Desde hoy las parejas y o personajes serán elegidos por medio de votos. El que tenga más votos positivos: ¡Gana!

*Cada semana subiré un song fic de soul eater/soul eater not!

*Sin discriminación. No se vale insultos a los del Not! ¡Pobre de aquel cabezón o cabezona que insulte!

*No se discriminaran géneros de música, pueden Recomendar/pedir pop, clásica, rock, regge, ska, electrónica, Jpop, Kpop, rap, trova, tradicional, ETC- ejemplo: Zpu, bruno mars, vocaloid, panteón rococó, skrillex, Rhiana, obedece a la morsa (ok no, esa no.-.) etc.

*Si una pareja o canción te disgusta pondré en la lista de capítulos el o los personajes principales por si prefieres evitarlo o si deseas leer de un personaje o pareja en específico. Ya sabes que si comienzas de arenoso(a) te me largas.

* Gender Bender, ejemplo: femBlackStarXMaleTsubaki.

*Gender Bender especial de Hetero, yaoi o yuri. Ejemplo: .Soul.

*No pondré personajes Oc's -ejemplo: soulXfulanita-no-se-que.

*La historia no se desarrollara necesariamente en Shibusen como técnicos y armas. Ejemplo: época victoriana, espacio exterior, vida cotidiana, maho shojo/shonen?

*No porque quieras Lemmon vas a andar poniendo canciones que digan ¨quiero-romperte-el-culo¨ rara vez subiré Lemmon, usualmente subiré normal o máximo Limme.

*Se subirá de entre viernes-domingo.

*La pareja o personaje elegido será la/el que tenga más votos positivos. Ejemplo: ¨X¨: 4 Vs ¨X¨:6

Recuerden que si no comentan yo subo lo que quiera. Si tienes dudas de algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Si crees que es una buena idea esta nueva dinámica, comenta y da tu respuesta y el personaje/pareja-canción que te gustaría para la próxima semana.

* * *

**Los elegidos de esta vez:**** Liz Vs Kami ewe**

**Voten por su favorita!**

**Perdon por la rudeza, pero me están jodiendo!**

**Chao, mon amour!**


	6. Liz

**_SOLA_**

* * *

La luz del sol se introduce en sus parpados como agujas y las sabanas ligeramente sudadas aún conservaban aquel olor a perfume masculino, o más bien desodorante AXE* en exceso. Hoy es un día de esos en los que a Elizabeth Thompson despertaba en una cama infinita y el café capuchino de la noche anterior ahora solo tenía un sabor a oxidado, a su lado, restos de una cena de segunda mano, una botella vacía de vodka y una nota en el mantel con tinta negra.

Como siempre, otra noche ¨inolvidable¨  
-¨_Otra noche tan bonita como tú, amor_¨- se repitió como lo había hecho su acompañante anoche.

¿Por qué la gente no toma en serio sus sentimientos?

Ella era guapa, podría compararse con una modelo ruda que siempre llevaba unos vaqueros en lugar de faldas.

La más madura y cínica de las hermanas Thompson. Si bien Patty es como una niña, Liz es más como una adolescente, preocupada por cosas como su apariencia y las compras. Es muy cobarde, a diferencia de Patty. Aunque ella es la más inteligente de las dos no le gusta estudiar, prefiriendo pintarse las uñas o arreglarse las cejas.

Pero, ¿cuál era el problema?

Salió de la cama solo con su ropa interior. Dos vueltas de llave inútiles la separaron del mundo, apenas recordaba hacia qué lado girar o cual era caliente o fría. Lleno la bañera de mentiras y halagos que siempre recibía por parte de otras chicas populares. El agua estaba caliente y el vapor era molesto en esos momentos. Con la bañera sumergió su cuerpo, su estrés, su ansiedad y las mentiras que formaban burbujas a su alrededor, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.  
Sonreía y lloraba. La bañera era su mejor paisaje emocional

Si, ella era guapa, pero sin su maquillaje era tan común. Era tan ruda y tan cobarde. Ella era cínica, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones, solo lo hace para callar los lloriqueos de su compañero asimétrico, Kid.

¿Por qué una chica guapa no podía tener un romance?

Comenzaba a odiar el amor, todos fijándose en su físico y no en su carácter. Y las chicas la apodaban solo por ser guapa o usar maquillaje. Las muchachas de buenos sentimientos tienen tanto derecho a enamorarse como las de buenos sentimientos. NO HAY DIFERENCIA.

¿No podía existir el chico busca chica de buenos sentimientos un poco un muy guapa?

Hace tanto que no lograba imaginar su historia de chico busca chica. La receta de sus lágrimas solo necesitaban de tres cosas: Gotas de agua, tristeza y un poquito de sal para sus penas de princesa. Revuelva bien con el agua jabonosa y disfrútelo con el sonido desgarrado de su garganta. Cuando lloran las flores brillan de un modo especial, o tal vez solo son sus penas de princesa.

Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos con esmalte rojo y luego imagino, que alguien estaría disimulando no verla. Por ella. No por su bonito rostro. ¿Cuándo fue que las sonrisas ya no dilataban en su rostro y que su mirada adquirió ese cinismo natural? Sentía como su cuerpo necesitaba la anestesia de alguna que otra mentira asegurando algo serio.

-¡Hermanita! ¿Has llegado?

-S-si Patty, estoy en la bañera.

-Jejeje, traje donas, apresúrate o mi jirafa se los va a comer.- agrego con voz más grave.

-Como siempre ¨inolvidable¨

¨Otra noche tan bonita y tan triste como yo¨

Tal vez su hermana podría tranquilizarla un poco con unas donas y un abrazo de verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Canción:** Sola- La oreja de Van Gogh

**Género:** Pop-Rock

**Idioma:** Español

Hola, adiós, no estoy de humor, chao.

**_Sobre los pedidos: ENCERIO: LEAN ANTES DE HABLAR._**

**_Cambio de planes, mis amores! NUEVAS REGLAS, BABY's!_**

**_Desde hoy las parejas y o personajes serán elegidos por medio de votos. El que tenga más votos positivos: ¡Gana!_**

*Cada semana subiré un song fic de soul eater/soul eater not!

*Sin discriminación. No se vale insultos a los del Not! ¡Pobre de aquel cabezón o cabezona que insulte!

*No se discriminaran géneros de música, pueden Recomendar/pedir pop, clásica, rock, regge, ska, electrónica, Jpop, Kpop, rap, trova, tradicional, ETC- ejemplo: Zpu, bruno mars, Julieta Venegas, Miranda, vocaloid, Nach, panteón rococó, skrillex,Gorillaz, Rhiana, obedece a la morsa (ok no, esa no.-.) etc.

*Si una pareja o canción te disgusta pondré en la lista de capítulos el o los personajes principales por si prefieres evitarlo o si deseas leer de un personaje o pareja en específico. Ya sabes que si comienzas de arenoso(a) te me largas.

* Gender Bender, ejemplo: femBlackStarXMaleTsubaki.

*Gender Bender especial de Hetero, yaoi o yuri. Ejemplo: .Soul.

*No pondré personajes Oc's -ejemplo: soulXfulanita-no-se-que.

*La historia no se desarrollara necesariamente en Shibusen como técnicos y armas. Ejemplo: época victoriana, espacio exterior, vida cotidiana, maho shojo/shonen?

*No porque quieras Lemmon vas a andar poniendo canciones que digan ¨quiero-romperte-el-culo¨ rara vez subiré Lemmon, usualmente subiré normal o máximo Limme.

*Se subirá de entre viernes-domingo.

*La pareja o personaje elegido será la/el que tenga más votos positivos. Ejemplo: ¨X¨: 4 Vs ¨X¨:6

Recuerden que si no comentan yo subo lo que quiera. Si tienes dudas de algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Si crees que es una buena idea esta nueva dinámica, comenta y da tu respuesta y el personaje/pareja-canción que te gustaría para la próxima semana.

**Los elegidos de esta vez:** _Kami VS Wess_

**Voten por su favorita!**

**Chao, mon amour!**


End file.
